Behold the Future
Behold the Future is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the valley, at night. Story The Descendant and Bolo reached the valley, where the Accelerator is located. Bolo reveals that the Descendant is the missing part of the Cleansing; their Shadow Mind to be exact. Bolo once fought his ownself from the future, and he learned important information. Shadow Mind cannot be destroyed, but it can destroy this world and create a new one from scratch. And Bolo told Shadow about this. Bolo then realized that the Accelerator is cordoned off, although the Descendant does not see anything, yet. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is Void Warden who guards the Accelerator. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the cordon before the timer ends. Void Warden has the ability to turn himself invisible. He starts each round cloaking himself with invisibility, and stays that way until Void Warden makes an attack, in which he will appear for a brief moment before turning invisible again. The player can remove his invisibility by making any successful attacks on Void Warden, which will make him reappear. After that, Void Warden will become invisible again after 6 seconds. Enemy Info *Name: Void Warden *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Chelicerae (Whip Katars) *Armor: Significator *Helm: Scolopendrae *Ranged Weapon: Ling Project (Blaster) Set Ability *'Void Warden ' Void Warden's attacks contaminate the player's Shadow Energy. Fully contaminated energy deals damage to them and disappears. Perks *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's shadow energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of his attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Asphyxia ' Bends down and releases two shadow snakes from the Whip Katars. The snakes travel the ground towards the player. If they hit the player, they will take damage and the snakes will wrap themselves around the player and squeeze them, immobilizing the player. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around him. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below the player. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires the blaster at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with experience points, some coins, and 15 shadow energy. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Behold the Future (1).jpg Behold the Future (2).jpg Behold the Future (3).jpg Behold the Future (4).jpg Behold the Future (5).jpg Behold the Future (6).jpg Behold the Future (7).jpg Behold the Future (8).jpg Behold the Future (9).jpg Behold the Future (10).jpg Behold the Future (11).jpg Behold the Future (12).jpg Behold the Future (13).jpg Behold the Future (14).jpg Behold the Future (15).jpg Behold the Future (16).jpg Behold the Future (17).jpg Behold the Future (18).jpg Behold the Future (19).jpg|If player loses Behold the Future (20).jpg Behold the Future (21).jpg Behold the Future (22).jpg Behold the Future (23).jpg Behold the Future (24).jpg|If player wins Behold the Future (25).jpg Behold the Future (26).jpg Behold the Future (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)